


The Name on My Wrist

by bisexualbarry



Series: soulmate fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, like cliche as hell lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Louis never believed in the whole soulmate thing, despite the name that's been on his wrist since he was eighteen. Then he met the mysteriousHarryand everything fell into place.





	The Name on My Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> this is a completely self-indulgent little fic that sprung in my head last night, lol. i haven't written larry in months, so im sorry if this is bad
> 
> sorry for any errors, i wrote this in like?? twenty minutes??

Ever since Louis was young, he never knew what the name on his wrist meant. His mother, Jay, had tried numerous times to try and explain what exactly it had meant, but it had always went right over his head, landing in a pile of other multiple information he knew he should've remembered at some point, but never did. Louis himself had never been able to see anybody else's name on their wrists, but soulmate marks did tend to fade after the pair had met one another. Louis's wrist burned the day he got it, two years after his sixteenth birthday. He had yet to meet the mysterious _Harry_ whose name was on his wrist.

Louis spent the next four years after receiving the name on his skin pointedly ignoring it at every turn possible. Lottie met her soulmate fairly shortly after getting the name, a man named Tommy that had transferred to her school in their last year. Louis wasn't bitter, despite what many others liked teasing him with. He had grown to the idea that soulmates were rather pointless, in he was to be honest. You were destined to be with one person for the rest of your life. Who even was to say they'd stick around? His mum's certainly didn't, and look where it landed her! On husband three, and numerous kids. Jay had a big heart, and was kind to anybody who even so much as glanced her way. She deserved the world. Something her soulmate, Mark, certainly hadn't delivered on.

College passed in a bit of a blur. Four years of pointless classes to get an even more pointless degree that Louis wasn't even sure he wanted in the first place. So there he was, at the mere age of twenty-two, with a degree in drama and no closer to figuring out what he wanted to do in life than he was went he left high school. No matter how many times his family tried lifting his spirits, Louis always found himself in the same miserable position night after night. Alone and drifting in an endlessly empty amount of worldly possibilities.

It wasn't until he ran into an unfairly tall man did Louis start to slowly understand why he was drifting so much in life. The minute his blue eyes met the most beautiful shade of green did things start to click for him. Of course, just because he met a gorgeous man did that mean that he'd let the man get away with bumping into him.

"Excuse me?" Louis huffed, hating how he had to look up at the man to meet his startled gaze. "I could've spilled this very hot tea on myself."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, mate. I wasn't watching where I was going," the stranger had said. Louis found it rather unfair how good the man's low voice sounded, a barely concealed shiver running along Louis's spine at the sound. "For the record, I don't think the tea would hurt you much considering how hot you already are."

Fighting off the raging blush Louis was certain was rising to his cheeks, Louis looked anywhere else than at the gorgeous stranger still standing in front of him. "Don't flirt with me, you could've sent me to the hospital."

"But I didn't, so I think that grants me a little leeway." The man was smirking, the hints of dimples hiding in his cheeks. _Unfair_ , Louis couldn't help but think at the sight of seeing them.

"Why are you still standing here, then? If you didn't spill my tea on me, then surely you have something better to do than keep standing there and bothering me over insignificant issues."

"Not really." The curly haired man shrugged, Louis's eyes being drawn to how tight the man's flannel shirt was clinging onto his arms. "I mean, why should I go to class when I can talk to a pretty boy instead?"

Louis was certain his face was an ugly shade of red as the words sunk in. He didn't have a decent enough response that didn't end with him squeaking in embarrassment. It had been awhile since he's actually been hit on. Louis think he deserved to be a little flustered.

"Hey, mate, if you're seriously not into this, I can go," the stranger said, breaking Louis from his thoughts. The concerned look on his face made Louis's stomach churn in a way he wasn't used to.

"I mean, it's fine," Louis replied. "I'm just...I haven't been hit on in awhile. I wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school."

"I was!" he replied, a wide grin on his face. He then held out his (attractively large) hand. "M'Harry."

Louis's eyes went to his wrist before looking back up to meet Harry's. Must just be a coincidence, he decided, before grabbing Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Louis."

"Louis, huh? That's funny. That's the name I have on my wrist." To prove his point, he turned his hand over, Louis's name in loopy black scrawl across the inside of his wrist.

"I have Harry," Louis replied quietly, showing Harry his own wrist.

Harry's smirk faltered a little at seeing his name on a stranger's wrist. They were still standing in the coffee shop, conversation muted around them as they kept staring at one another. Louis couldn't help the squeak he let out at Harry suddenly cupping his face and pressing their lips together. He fell into the kiss a minute before pushing him away, eyes wide. The name on his wrist burned a little and he watched in amazement as the name slowly disappeared, having done its purpose already in bringing the two people together.

"Holy shit," Harry exclaimed, making Louis jump enough to spill tea on his hand. Louis hissed, licking it clean before meeting Harry's eyes once more. Harry had yet to look away. "My soulmate is gorgeous."

"So is mine," Louis replied, his cheeks in a constant state of pink since bumping into Harry.

"Are you doing anything? Let's get lunch together and get to know one another better."

"No, I'm not. I'd like that, though." Louis smiled, giggling softly as he put his hand on Harry's offered arm.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! (especially comments, im a hoe for feedback)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)


End file.
